minecraft_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PsychoManStudios/Season 5 Map Trailer Analysis
Analysis Hello! Sikey here I hope ya'll read my Storytime Saturday story If you didnt click here: User Blog So on Thursday a Season 5 map trailer came out. Well i saw it 2 fridays ago but I actually got to pay attention to it this time. So I've noticed a lot of things during the map trailer. One was pretty obvious it's underwater! I'm soooo stoked about this. I am totes gonna compete in it. Another thing I noticed is the teams. Purple and Yellow. Purple. Wow. Purple. WHY IS IT PURPLE. Nah I like purple but still I wasnt expecting any new teams. WELCOME TO PURPLE TEAM! Another thing i noticed is that Philio is taking a bigger part in the show now. If you pay attention kawaii was stuck in a room and there were some signs in it. I think it was feel the wrath of Philio. But anyway I have a theory. Kawaii said Papius would appear in the season no matter what. What if Papius played as a scripted Philio. He would have Philio's skin on and the challenges would be more focused on Philio himself. I'm not saying it could happen but I don't think kawaii ment Papius was literally competing. Because I saw in a comment section in the episode Papius as eliminated that he is going to build this season. So if my theory is correct Philio may play a bigger role in the show. That would actaully be awesome. I would love to support that story anyway. Either as an enemy of philio or a supporter >:) I also saw that only one challenge has been built. It looks much like a parkour/obstacle course but it looks interesting. The bio-domes are fairly small. So I wonder if digging will be allowed. If I am right then the immunity idol could possibly in the dirt. Suggestions So before I go I have some suggestions. One is that I'm kinda thinking redemption island is in this one. If philio isnt a big part of this season he should be a big part of this season in Season 6. I think some kind of story should be created with him. The story itself is scripted but the contestants make all the decisions and are not scripted themselves. If redemption island is in it. I have a challenge idea. Hear me out it may be a little hard to understand in typing but ok. There are three towers. One made of gold, another iron, and diamond. These towers are at least maybe 40-50 blocks high. Back Side Left Side Front Side Right Side |------------| |-------------| |--------------| |---------------| |-----------| is a ladder. the goal of it is to keep moving up and down on the ladder. Who ever lasts the longest makes it back into the game. Well I have to say I loved writing this blog. I honestly don't know what to do next week. So if you guys would be nice enough to can you guys comment in the comment section and suggest what I could do on Tuesdays? Thanks Cyall later and thanks for readin! Category:Blog posts